


Something went wrong.

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I guess. This is one of the stranger things I've written., Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: The Captain is missing.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Something went wrong.

They had been walking for a while.

Eventually, they had to accept that the captain was simply... Gone. 

Time sighed, ever so weary, and the entire Chain shuddered. 

Legend dragged a hand down his face and froze. 

"What?"

The Chain turned to look at the veteran as he studied his fingers, seemingly growing more horrified as the seconds ticked by. 

"Leg?" Hyrule ventured cautiously when the veteran started to ransack his own bag. 

"It's not here," Legend explained shortly.  
He stopped, dropping the bag in defeat. 

"What isn't here, Legend?" Sky asked, voice hauntingly soft. Four glanced at him quickly, hand straying to the shield at his back. 

Legend squeezed his eyes shut. He took several deep breaths in before he forced himself to meet the troubled gazes of his companions. 

"The Like Like ring. It's not here. I can't find it anywhere."

The silence that followed rang with tension. 

Twilight was the first to break it. 

"Legend," he started carefully, brows furrowed with worry. 

Wild shifted slightly.

"Legend," Twilight said again, "What does the Like Like ring do?"

Legend blinked. 

"I think you already know the answer to that."

The Chain fell into uproar. Accusations were thrown, excuses made, hypothesis debunked, logic thrown right out the window. 

It was scarier than any argument on a pirate's ship.

Warriors laid a ghostly hand on Wind's shoulder.

"Don't tell them."

Across from them, Time snapped and snarled, eyes dark and single damaged eyelid fluttering open. 

Warriors' grip somehow tightened. Shards of ice seemed to spread from his hand. 

"Don't tell them."

Intangible blood dripped from the captain's face. 

Wind shoved down his misgivings.

And he kept his mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still confused, the angst channel on the lu discord came up with a theory that Wars was the like like in the most recent update, and we rolled with it. Thanks everyone, y'all are lovely people and great inspirations for me.


End file.
